Conventional hot water heaters of the gas operated type normally incorporate a heater assembly at the bottom of the tank to heat water in the tank. As a result, there is normally a loss of heat from the combustion chamber through the sides and bottom of the chamber. Also, there may result a substantial heat loss up through the flue pipe for the gas heater.